


Thank You

by TheCobraOfHell



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Valerius and Lucio have a lot of catching up to do after that three year interlude, and Valerius is certainly not happy with Lucio’s god damn debauchery.  (This was a request from ask-count-lucio on tumblr~)





	Thank You

Julian- and Asra- and even Noddy left without more than a sideways glances and a sneer. For lack of a better word… he was stunned. Lucio stared at them as they left, and his lip curled back to give a wolfish grin at the spectral hovering close by. 

“Well? It’s not like you can go anywhere.”

And just like that, they swiveled around and left. 

His shock rose near comedically, especially when he turned to address the crowd and was only met with petrified screams and the soft echo of boos from a few guests. What had happened? Where was the adoring applause?! Where were the sobs of relief and the cheers- ‘Gods bless our Count is back!’- for his return?

Lucio snarled suddenly as his blood began to boil. “This is my party- and if none of you are going to celebrate with me then– then- I’ll just celebrate it all by myself!” He stormed through the guests, pushing away those who didn’t immediately jump out of his way. Lucio grabbed the nearest bottle of wine and uncorked it, pressing the lip to his mouth and gulping down in deep chugs.

It wasn’t until the clearing of a throat and the soft voice of someone else did he finally give pause. 

“Stop. You are acting like a petulant child.” Just behind him, Valerius looks hardly surprised at his return- and yet, Lucio can see just a hint of appreciation hidden in that apathetic gaze. 

Lucio merely blinks, smiling a tight grin behind the lip of the bottle he held. “Well? If I’m a petulant child are you going to spank me then?”

“You really haven’t changed much have you?” Valerius’ drawl continues to be unappealed and growing with fiercer dislike as he sips from his own glass of red wine. His expression barely changes even as Lucio steps in close. The Count’s hand meanders with meaning down the Consul’s chest, feeling his fabric with sneaky intent to unbutton it. “What do you think you’re doing?”

At the chastising, Lucio practically tears away with a pout. “If you’re going to be such a poor sport then I’m off- I’m not about to obligate myself to remaining tame. It’s my party, and I’m going to have fun!”

-

Despite his hard work, his old friends continued to evade him as the night wore on. It didn’t matter though. Lucio could find his comfort in more wine and the debauchery of titillating conversation and raucous table hopping. After having completely downed a bottle and a half of wine, he now found himself in the bubble room, hopping from bubble to bubble before settling on the ground with a grand idea. 

Lucio readied his sword and, just as the next bubble took off, he plunged it forward- popping the bubble and launching the poor guy to the floor. 

Just as quickly as his fun began to peak (and several people began to swarm with angry and concerned words), it was dragged back with the hook of a palm around his elbow. The grip was crushing and commanding; if he pulled against it, barely any force might break out into full fledged bruising. “My apologies- he’s had too much to drink. Dear Count- why don’t we get you something other than alcohol to consume-”

Lucio clicked his tongue and leered back at Valerius. Before he can even open his mouth, a finger bites painfully into his arm and he grimaces. A casual glance to the mask-clad party goers showed their own confusion at his suddenly docile disposition. 

Lucio was tugged away with barely any qualms only stumbling a little with drunken sway. He stumbles up the stairs, practically letting Valerius drag him as he so desired. In his room, he’s finally let free to collapse onto his bed and groan as the room spins. Lucio opens his dazed gaze after a few lingering moments and looks over at the elegant man who dragged him here as he lights candles; he’s not sure then if he’s swooning or simply drunk- maybe it’s both- with a fair bit of struggle. Lucio forces himself to prop onto his elbows and watches until Valerius finally turns back, having lit just enough candles for them to see each other. 

“Well?” Lucio nibbles into his lip just as he breaks the silence and lets his cockiness get the better of him. “Strip tease- strip tease-!”

Valerius’ brow perks and his lip curls in disdain. “Excuse me? Lucio what makes you think that I should be the one stripping for you?” He steps closer, meeting the foot of the bed with a casual air that downright scares the Count. “You died three years ago and came to us in the form of that furry abomination. Then you return, binge drink, harass the party guests, and expect me to strip for you? How about you strip yourself and convince me to forgive your negligence.” The words themselves were harsh, but even with a bottle of wine (and a few other beverages) under his belt, Lucio could hear something else- something softer- in his tone. 

“Yes Sir.” He responds slowly, lethargic from the copious amounts of wine he drank and stripping himself of his too many layers. It’s freeing and yet the warmth of the room hits him hard. Valerius’ stare, almost condescending yet intrigued all the same, burns through him and makes it all hotter. 

When he’s finally bared, Valerius still doesn’t seem impressed. He gives a flippant wave, one that ushers Lucio to turn over on all fours and present himself like some unworthy subject. He kind of liked it. Nothing happens for a second. The still very eager and antsy (not to mention entitled) part of him wants to bitch about how long he’s taking, but Lucio is silent then. 

He’s rewarded with a soft shuffle and, in the next moment, two slick fingers pressed at his hole. The complaint at his lips slipped into a pleased moan that only grew in volume, louder- louder as those fingers pushed in to the last knuckle. Just as they’d fully breached him, they pulled out all the way and pushed back in with one quick burst of energy. 

Lucio whined and quickly wondered how long it had been since he’d had corporeal sex with someone. Oh right- three years…

Valerius had only spent a short minute stretching him. If Lucio had been tame it would’ve been easy, but this is Lucio. The Count all too quickly grits his teeth and grumbles in complaint, reeling his head back as he growled, “Dammit Val just fuck the shit out of me! I need it- I need it now!”

“Excuse me?”

Lucio had never caught the offended tone Valerius had uttered those words in, and he damn should have. He pulls back, yanking the Consul by the braid of his hair to snarl once more, “God dammit Val, I need to be fucked now I’m losing it-”

Then a palm at the back of his neck made him stop. It easily forced him down once more, forcing his face into the mattress whilst those fingers left and, in the blur of a second, the sharp sting of a palm landed across his right ass cheek. Lucio practically screamed in shock, the sound muffled in the sheets. 

“Again- petulant child. You’ve gone unpunished for far too long. Tell me, how many spanks will it take to get you to behave?” Valerius reels back and brings his hand down one more in the same spot, the sound of slapped flesh ringing throughout the room along with Lucio’s surprised gasp. “It’s a trick question I guess, don’t answer it.” He reels back again, comes down again, and makes Lucio cry out in pleased agony. “Because I know you’ll just go right back to misbehaving.” Again- he slaps him, his flesh begins to redden and grow painful. “Because you like it.”

“I do! I like- love it!” Suddenly, the slapping stops. A firm push to his hip makes Lucio turn over, his legs immediately parting as Valerius pulls off his coat and other fabrics. He finally joins the other in bed, the shifting of weight more pleasurable than Lucio could even describe, and it gets better when the Consul shifts closer to press the tip of his cock at his entrance. 

Valerius pushes in without pause, gripping at Lucio’s hips and guiding him back as he sheathes. Lucio groans and palms the sheets, head tilted back as the sounds are forced out of him. It’s been three years- three whole fucking years. 

“Ooh yes, yes Val yes fuck me. It feels so fucking good fuck me- fuck me-”

Valerius gives a soft hiss and pushes his hand up, fingers wrapping around Lucio’s supple throat. It flutters in turn, and Lucio gasps as it tightens. “Would you shut up? Blathering on and on and on and always about yourself… I much prefer the sound of you choking.”

The tightening of his hand does, indeed, make Lucio choke. He sputters out a loud sound, words dead in his throat along with his breath. The snap of Valerius’ hips makes his mind go blank, forcing out the last of his breath in one fell swoop. The Consul doesn’t let up, picking up a brutal, quick rhythm of skin slapping against skin all the while gripping at the Count’s throat with a nearly dangerous intent. 

It did grow dangerous. Lucio’s lungs began to burn, crying for air, and it felt perfect. The agony of it made his loins twist and tighten. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, spilling down his cheek and streaking through his once perfect make up. 

For a brief moment, Lucio wondered if Valerius would kill him. 

He wondered if he himself would regret dying under the hand of his closest courtier. 

He wondered if it would feel good. 

The drive of the cock in him said yes. It hit him just right, sent his already blurring vision reeling. His hands shakily gripped at the wrist holding him, begging not only to be released but for release. Lucio’s face, red and flushed, was strained with the effort to stay put together, and he shook violently as his orgasm suddenly rushed through him. 

In the next moment, he sucked in breath and everything slowly came back in a series of shivers and tremors. Valerius rocked against him as he, too, was pushed over the edge. Thank god he stayed inside since the gush of his cum was just the cherry on top of everything. 

Lucio continued to shiver as though he were cold even as Valerius pulled out and collapsed beside him. His once boisterous attitude was void, leaving him behind as a trembling, weak mess. 

After a moment, he felt a hand at his cheek to turn his head and Lucio met Valerius’ gaze with a soft breath. Valerius never looked like this, golden eyes gentle and expression completely relaxed. His fingers gently cupped the Count’s jaw, massaging down and over the purpling skin of his throat. He leans in then, marking the path his fingers left with feather-like kisses.

At Lucio’s ear, Valerius whispers, “Does it hurt?”

“A little…”

Valerius leans away for a moment, grabbing a small capsule from the bedside table and opening it to dab some of its contents onto Lucio’s throat, just as quickly moving in to very gently massage into the tender skin. 

“Thank you.”

The Consul nods back at Lucio’s words, looking down at him with a strange glint in his eye. He doesn’t have to say anything for Lucio to pick up how he’s feeling. It’s been that way for a while, but Lucio himself would admit that he found it strange that Valerius still felt that way. 

“And- thank you for coming back.”


End file.
